You don't say?
by Charlotte's Sunrise
Summary: Deeks will soon learn that jumping to conclusions is never a good idea.
1. Chapter 1

**An:/ Wow it has been a really long time since I have published anything! Had so many technical problems with my laptop and what no I just never found the time. **  
**I am working on several pieces at the moment but cant decide on story lines, so I thought I'd get this one going and see what people have to say.**  
**I haven't read many fanfics in the past 4-5 months so fingers crossed I haven't copied anyones idea. **  
**Please enjoy & let me know what you think.**

**Lottie!  
**

* * *

All week Kensi had been acting decidedly weird, well according to Deeks she had been. Every time her phone rang she jumped on it like a lifeline and now often took several of the calls to a separate room, which was new for Kensi. She'd even taken to closing her laptop rather swiftly when someone was within reading distance.  
Deeks had watched this new sudden change in behaviour from afar, wanting to give Kensi some privacy if that's what she needed. Deeks had thought about questioning Sam or Callen about the subject but had decided against it, knowing that his prying would get back to Kensi.

Deeks racked his brain as to the reason why her actions had changed so unexpectedly and all Deeks could conclude was that Kensi had a newly acquainted boyfriend. This wasn't something Deeks had decided upon lightly, he knew of Kensi's ridiculous one date 'rule' and that she wouldn't let just any one in to her seemingly complicated life, but there was nothing else he could think of that would explain her peculiar behave. Therefore Deeks decided to stick with his gut instinct and watch how the events were about to unfold.

* * *

A week past by slowly for the agents, and was yet another week filled with quirky Kensi, yet still nothing was mentioned to Kensi by any of the members of Ops. A look was shared between Sam and Callen every now and then, whenever Kensi over reacted to any close contact, particularly Deeks', but they continued to turn a blind eye for it was not their responsibility to probe into Kensi's private life, yet.

By the end of the drawn out week, filled with small cases that came with mountains of paper work, Kensi had suddenly returned to her normal self and her new weird quirks dissipated. Deeks naively assumed that meant, that the mysterious and elusive boyfriend had been given the flick and Kensi was once again a single women.  
Deeks still hadn't decided whether he was feeling sympathetic for the poor guy, who without a doubt had endured the wrath of Kensi or if he was elated that Kensi was once again single. _She's your partner, who can't be pleased she's single. _Deeks scolded himself, trying to bide off the forbidden emotions.

This wasn't the first time he had to do such a thing, his feelings for Kensi were still somewhat clouded but were becoming more definite the more time the partners spent together, so in turn he was beginning to get much better at covering for himself, or so he thought. Shaking his head Deeks removed his eyes of the LAPD file that he was reviewing at look around the NCIS office. Deeks had been sitting alone for at least an hour, reviewing the urgent case file for his boss at the LAPD whilst the agents of the team were renewing their fire arms training on the stimulator in the shooting range, which Deeks had completed several months ago.  
_'I wonder if anyone will shoot Hetty'_Deeks laughed to himself, reminiscing over the events that took place in his certification.

The Mission had been fairly quite that day and not many cases had come through that required the attention of the team, hence why Deeks had been stuck doing the requested LAPD work that had been piled up on his desk. Becoming bored with the task at hand, Deeks decided to distract himself by zoning out of his current situation and aimlessly daydreaming on being anywhere else than stuck behind his desk doing paperwork.

The ringing of Kensi's cell phone brought Deeks back to his reality after several moments. Deeks looked around for any sign of Kensi or any of the other team members that may be approaching the bullpen, but came up short. Deciding that answering the cell was probably better than ignoring it; Deeks retrieved the offending cell phone diligently. The caller I.D. read 'Gabriel', a name that Deeks had never heard associated with Kensi before. Racking his brains, Deeks tried to recall any active Ops that Kensi was currently involved in, so as to not blow any alias she had in play by answering the phone call. Deciding quickly that Hetty hadn't assigned the team any undercover operations in quite a while Deeks answered the phone.

"Hello?" Deeks said into the phone, trying to keep the confusion out of his voice but still being careful.

"Hello? Kensi?" A deep man's voice echoed through the phone. Deeks pulled the phone away from his ear and contemplated it strangely, it had expected a female voice to come through the phone not a males. He checked the caller I.D. again and confirmed that the name did read Gabriel.

"Not Kensi, Marty. She's not available at the moment would you like to leave a message?" Deeks replied still puzzled by the caller. Then it clicked. Kensi's boyfriend, the one she has gone to arms length to hide from the team. The one that was causing Kensi to act like a love struck fifteen year old all over again. Deeks cringed. _Kensi is going to kill me_. Deeks scolded himself internally, wishing he hadn't answered the phone, but now to curious to hang up.

"Oh okay, can you just let her know that Gabe called, she'll know what to do." Gabe politely asked Deeks, his voice never faltering, sounding intrigued in the man he was talking to. Deeks looked around the office once again and caught sight of a very pissed Kensi storming towards him.

"You know what Gabe, here she comes now..." Deeks trailed off as he smiled innocently at the furious Kensi. _Play it cool and maybe she won't kill you,_ Deeks thought to himself still smiling.

Kensi didn't return the smile but rather removed her cell from Deeks hands. Yelling obnoxiously loud Deeks identified who was calling. "It's Gabe for you" Kensi rolled her eyes dramatically at Deeks and turned away from him. This didn't faze Deeks who continued to stand rooted on the spot, eagerly waiting for the phone conversation to end so that he could begin his interrogation of Kensi.

"Okay I'll see you then, you have your key? Okay good, bye" Kensi said beaming at the phone. Turning on the spot, Kensi found Deeks in very close proximity.

"Gabe hey?" Deeks asked in a blasé fashion, picking up Kensi's stapler.

"Yes Gabe" Kensi replied sitting down at her desk, trying to ignore the inquisitive stare of Deeks.

"Care to share? Or?" Deeks questioned as he stood in front of Kensi's desk a smug smile on his face. Kensi looked at Deeks plainly, leaning back in her desk chair. Deeks could tell by the look on Kensi's face she was less than impressed with the current situation and that as soon as she got Deeks alone he was a dead man.

"Not going to happen Deeks" Sam commented as he placed his gym bag beside his desk. Deeks smile grew wider and he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh I'll find out…." Deeks started before turning back to the glaring Kensi.

"She'll tell me sooner or later" Deeks smugly decided, winking at Kensi before putting her stapler back on her desk, returning to his own. Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks actions and Callen just shook his head. Gabe was going to cause a lot of trouble.

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon Deeks made references to Gabe, questioning as to whether was a friend of Kensi or something else. Deeks knew his inquisition was frustrating Kensi, but he claimed his inquiry was purely professional, although he was hoping that doing so would get a rise out of Kensi and some unwanted information shared. He wouldn't be Deeks if he didn't push a little. But no matter what was said or what is implied Kensi kept her mouth shut, although that was the complete opposite of what she wanted to do. If she had it her way Deeks would no longer have the function of his left hand, but she knew that his health was required to get the job done, so just bit her tongue and continued her days work.

Closing the case file on her desk, Kensi gathered her belongings and was ready to head home for the night, to spend the weekend doing absolutely nothing. Standing, Kensi bid her fellow agents good night and sent a small nod in Deeks direction. Deeks nodded in return and gathered his own belongings.

"See you Monday" Deeks called over his shoulder as he raced out to catch Kensi at her car.

"You think this going to be a problem?" Sam asked looking at Deeks now empty desk chair.

"When aren't those two a problem" Callen sighed, covering a smirk.

Deeks called out to Kensi as she was getting into her car. Kensi smirked at Deeks and closed the car door, winding down the window so she could still speak to the Detective. She knew what he wanted to discuss, _Gabe_, and she knew he was going to apologise in hopes she would sympathise and share more information with him. Kensi was on to Deeks, she had seen his tricks at getting a suspect to talk and she was not going to let him use them on her.

"Problem Deeks?" Kensi asked grasping the steering wheel, smiling innocently at Deeks.

"Not really, I just wanted to say that in all seriousness, I am happy for you Kens... What I mean is, sorry about today." Deeks stumbled out, trying to sound sincere but maintain the banter that he and Kensi had perfected so well.

Kensi smiled and shook her head, just as she had expected. "Thanks Deeks"

The two stared at one another for a moment, before Deeks leaned back and took a step away from Kensi's car. "Have a good weekend Partner" Deeks winked, smirking.

Kensi smiled and rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Deeks" And with that Kensi pulled out of the Ops parking lot.

* * *

Kensi arrived home exhausted and drained, and wanted nothing other than to sit back and relax on her couch. But fate had decided otherwise. Pulling into her assigned parking space out the front of her apartment, Kensi was enveloped with a feeling that something was quite right. Slowly exiting her car Kensi approached her front door with caution. The glass paned door was wide open and there was no one in sight. Pulling out her weapon, Kensi prepared to search the place, edging in closer to the threshold, when she was stopped by a man's voice.

"Oh put that away Kens, you don't scare anyone" The man smiled his bright white teeth shining. Kensi let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding and lowered her weapon.

"Do you want to be shot?" Kensi deadpanned glaring at the man, holstering her weapon.

"Not particularly Kens, but if I had to be shot I'd pick you to do it. You have some major sex appeal when you hold that thing" The man commented smirking at Kensi, in a manner that Deeks would. Kensi rolled her eyes and smiled, huffing a little bit before speaking again.

"Gabe, how I've missed you" Kensi honestly admitted embracing the larger man in a strong hug. The pair hugged for several moments before Kensi pulled back, "And I do so scare people…" Kensi scolded hitting Gabe lightly on the chest.

"Nobody but that cute partner of yours" Gabe joked winking at Kensi. Kensi rolled her eyes and followed Gabe into her apartment.

"How was your trip?" Kensi asked as she removed her badge and weapon from her belt. Gabe stood in the kitchen, making a salad out of the fruit he'd found in Kensi's refrigerator, amongst all the junk food she considered 'healthy'.

"Good, met this real cute guy…" Gabe started sneering at Kensi. Gabriel Montez had been Kensi's best friend since she met him on the base when she was eight. They'd been through the highs and lows of high school together, it was Kensi that Gabriel first came out to when he was sixteen and it was Gabe, Kensi turned to when she was informed her father was dead. They were practically brother and sister. Gabe was just over six foot tall, tanned, all muscle and had a thick mess of dark brown hair, which was always styled to perfection and complimented the green in his eyes. Gabe had always been extremely good looking and wasn't ashamed to use it to his advantage.

"When don't you meet a cute guy" Kensi teased stealing a grape of the platter Gabe was preparing. Gabe swatted at her hand and pretended to be offended.

"This guy was for you Kens" Gabe started smiling at Kensi. "I hate the idea of you being down here all alone in this apartment."

Kensi groaned internally. Ever since Kensi's high school boyfriend Broderick Tate, broke up with her in Junior year, Gabe had made it his mission to find Kensi someone to spend the rest of her life with. Gabe prided himself of most choices he found for Kensi, but Kensi seemed hard to please especially after the Jack fiasco, that Gabe still points out he had nothing to do with. Kensi often returned the favour but Gabe had his own particular flare that he was able to connect to.

"Now you're starting to sound like Grandma Jolie" Kensi commented stealing yet another grape, it was as though her Grandmother and Gabe sat around once a week and discussed Kensi's love life.

"And I told you, I'm not interested in your set ups. You're here so _we_ can spend time together." Kensi pointed out, indicating between herself and Gabe.  
Gabe pretended to pout, before breaking into a grin again showing of his perfect teeth, making his eyes pop.

"Okay then Kens, tell me about this partner of yours, that I can't get you to shut up about" Gabe demanded leaning forward on the counter and closer to Kensi. Kensi rolled her eyes and leaned forward herself.

"Well…."

* * *

**An:/**  
**There is more to come, but not real sure whether to continue because I'm working on other stuff to.**  
**Would appreciate some honest opinions. Thanks :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**An:/ Thank you for the lovely response I received for this story so far, was definietly not expected but appreciated. **  
**So here is another update, not sure when the next one will be, will be busy for the rest of the week so I hope this will do until then.**  
**Please enjoy :) **  
**Lottie.**

* * *

Kensi blew out a frustrated breath before opening the bathroom door and sticking her head out. "Gabe you used all the towels again" Kensi called complaining.  
Gabe stuck his head around the corner of the hall way and sent Kensi one of his dashing smiles, causing Kensi to narrow her eyes but smile at the same time.

"No sweetie, I did some washing and those towels were first on my list." Gabe commented in a matter of fact tone. Kensi rolled her eyes and sent Gabe a glare.

"Well I could really use one right now." Kensi suggested hinting at her current state, causing Gabe to grin again. Walking to the linen cupboard Gabe collected several towels and passed them to Kensi.

"I don't understand why you have to clean everything?" Kensi grumbled reaching for the towels from Gabe. Gabe didn't say anything but merely winked at Kensi, who shut the door dramatically.

"I suggest you use that product I left on the counter for your hair, it will make those curls shine" Gabe called still standing at the threshold of the bathroom door. Gabe was met with silence for several minutes; he knew how to really push Kensi's buttons when he wanted to.

"I don't need my curls to shine for work…." Kensi started opening the bathroom door and running into Gabe's muscular body.

"Now I think your partner would disagree." Gabe joked, nudging Kensi, causing her to form a small smile.

"Speaking of my partner, he is probably wondering where I am. I haven't been this late since I started at NCIS" Kensi groaned checking her watch once again.

"Kensi relax, Hetty will understand." Gabe soothed, guiding Kensi towards the kitchen. It was known by few that Gabe had an insight into Kensi's world at NCIS, for he had once held a job at NCIS too. Hetty had hand picked him for the fashion and style departments in the Special Ops division before releasing him to a top fashion company in Milan after one particular operation in Italy several years ago. During this small time spent at NCIS Gabe had managed to work his magic on Hetty and now they had quite a strong friendship. Gabe handed Kensi a bowl of freshly cut fruit and a mug of coffee and ushered her to the front door. Picking up Kensi's weapon, badge and bag, Gabe opened the door for Kensi.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kensi joked indicating to her items in Gabe's hands.

"Of course not Kens, you're late, now into the car, I'm driving. I think it's time I paid a visit to our good friend." Gabe informed holding up the keys to Kensi's car smiling. Kensi didn't even try arguing but rather allowed Gabe to guide her out the door.

* * *

It had been just over a week since this Gabe individual had arrived and Deeks was still yet to meet him. Kensi was going to a great deal of trouble of ensuring that he and Gabe never had the opportunity to meet. _Was she afraid that he may embarrass her in front of her new boyfriend? Was she afraid Deeks may get jealous if she met the man she was now with?_These were the thoughts that were humming in Deeks head, as he leaned back in his desk chair. Deeks had also noticed that during the past week that Kensi had been spending little, to no time with Deeks, even within working hours which was strange because she had never acted like this with any of her other boyfriends. He was alone in the bullpen, the others yet to arrive in the morning rush. Deeks had decided to come in early this Friday, in hopes of catching Kensi alone before Sam or Callen arrived, so they had a chance to at least talk to one another in private. Sighing Deeks continued to wait and contemplate what it was he was going to say to Kensi.

"Are you planning on doing any work this morning Mr. Deeks? Or is that not why you decided to come in early?" Hetty asked as she appeared in the bull pen out of nowhere.

Deeks startled and leaned immediately forward picking up a pen. "Hetty I was just…" Deeks started sheepishly before he was interrupted by Hetty.

"Yes I know Mr. Deeks, you were thinking about your partner" Hetty informed in a matter of fact tone. Deeks looked around dumb founded. Was he really that obvious?

"Hetty… I…"

"It's understandable Mr. Deeks. Kensi has been absent this past week and you miss her company. She is your partner..." Hetty commented, _in more ways than one_, she finished to herself. Deeks looked at Hetty, scrutinizing her as though he could simply come up with a reason as to why Hetty was saying all this, whilst also wondering what she knew about the situation, because after all this was Hetty.

"Hetty, do you know this Gabe?" Deeks questioned casually, the name sounding foreign on his lips. A small smirk broke out across Hetty's features. Patting Deeks on the hand, Hetty smiled. "Yes I do Mr. Deeks"

"And?" Deeks prompted wanting to know more, leaning forward in anticipation.

"You have nothing to worry about" Hetty remarked, before walking out of the bull pen and into her office. Deeks leant back in his chair again and glanced over at Kensi's empty desk, _he has nothing to worry about.  
_

* * *

It wasn't long after the brief and mysterious conversation between Hetty and Deeks that Callen and Sam arrived. _So much for that idea_, Deeks thought to himself as he rose from his desk to refill his coffee mug.

"Do we have a case?" Sam asked Callen, after spotting Deeks retreating to the coffee machine.

"Nope"

"Any paperwork?" Sam continued.

"None" Callen replied shaking his head.

"Hetty called another team meeting about the overuse of the hot water again?"

"Not yet"

Deeks knew where this was going. He could feel Sam and Callen smirking behind him and he was just waiting for the comment about he being here before anyone else this morning.

"Then why would Detective Deeks be here this early, instead of catching the morning surf?" Sam asked Callen rhetorically, clapping Deeks on the shoulder.

"Sam we talked about this inappropriate touching…" Deeks started jokingly, shrugging out of Sam's touch. Sam grunted mockingly and removed his hand.

"If you must know, I came in early to talk to Kensi, but apparently she is the late one today." Deeks informed sitting back down at his desk, not noticing the inquisitive looks of Callen or Sam, or the small look that they partners shared.

"This wouldn't be about Gabe would it?" G asked curiously, returning to his own desk. Deeks leant back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee, his eyes darting from Callen to Sam and back again.

"Possibly" Deeks relented, but not willing to give too much away. Callen and Sam simultaneously bit back a laugh and both turned to Deeks.

"Deeks, you haven't spoken to Kensi about him have you?" Callen inquired. Deeks didn't respond but merely gave Callen a knowing look. Callen shook his head and shared another look with Sam. Sam gave a slight nod and Callen leant forward.

"Deeks, there is something you should know about Ga…." Callen started, as Deeks listened intently. As if sensing the moment between her fellow team mates, Kensi made her entrance into the bull pen.

"Morning" Kensi called placing her half eaten bowl of fruit on her desk. Deeks took one look at the bowl of fruit and his brows furrowed. _Kensi eating healthy, she only ever does that when…._Deeks didn't allow himself to finish the thought that was running through his mind, for it was interrupted by the arrival of a man behind Kensi.

"You left your bag in the car Kens" The man said placing her bag next to her desk.

"Oh thanks." Kensi replied placing a hand on the man's bicep. Deeks noticed this small contact and slightly narrowed his eyes at the man. Before he had the chance to question Kensi, the man whispered something in Kensi's ear took one look at Deeks and turned and walked in the direction on Hetty's office. That's when Deeks connected the dots, Kensi was dating a fellow agent and that is why she didn't want Deeks knowing who this Gabriel individual was, and that's why he was allowed in Ops. Deeks shook his head to himself, gathered his weapon from his desk draw and strode out of the bullpen, past Kensi, heading for the shooting range.

Kensi turned to face Sam and Callen, confusion etched in her features. "Something up with Deeks?"

"Gabe" Callen said plainly, a small smile on his face.

"Gabe?" Kensi mimicked still confused.

"Gabe" Sam confirmed smiling.

"What about him?" Kensi innocently questioned sitting down at her desk.

"The good Detective thinks you two have a thing" Sam offered seriously, trying to maintain a straight face. Kensi looked between the two agents a look of disbelief on her face. Deeks honestly thought that she was in a relationship with Gabe? That was the last thing she thought he was going to think. _Actually it was exactly what she wanted him to think, she wanted to see how he'd react, she wanted to see how jealous he'd get.  
_  
"You're kidding right?" Kensi snorted, trying to cover a smile.

"Have you given him reason to think otherwise?" Callen asked smirking. Kensi stopped for a moment, hesitating before she spoke.

"Well no, but I thought you two would have at first chance." Kensi admitted. It was true, she had thought that Deeks would have inquired about Gabe the instant her back was turned and that Callen and Sam would have jumped at the chance to gossip about Gabe, it wouldn't have been the first time.

"Why is it any of our business?" Callen sneered.

"It was your business when it was Renko asking." Kensi retorted.

"More fun this time around" Sam shrugged casually. Kensi rolled her eyes and groaned. Standing she sent both Sam and Callen a glare.

"Thanks" Kensi sarcastically commented exiting the bullpen.

"Not our fault Kens!" Callen retorted not even trying to hide the smile.

* * *

Entering the firing range, Deeks was shocked to find Hetty and Gabe chatting casually, laughter actually emanating from Hetty's small form. Realising they were no longer alone, Hetty nodded at Gabe and excited quietly past Deeks, giving him a knowing shuffled awkwardly on the spot, trying to look everywhere but at Kensi's 'boyfriend'. Retrieving the required safety gear, Deeks moved to the booth that was the furthest away from Gabe.

Gabe watched Deeks movements with interest. He had heard a lot about the man before from Kensi and he could definitely understand why she had such an interest. Appreciating his form, Gabe watched from afar as Deeks fired off round after round with such animosity directed toward his target. _What passion_… Gabe admired, a small smile forming on his lips, realising that the anger Deeks was producing was undoubtedly directed towards him. _If Kensi didn't marry the man, he would certainly give it a try. _

Deeks could feel Gabe staring at him from across the room and it was beginning to affect his aim. The last thing he wanted was the agent that Kensi was dating watch her LAPD Detective partner firing his weapon ineffectively. It was his fault that he was struggling in the first place, Deeks decided. It wasn't that Deeks hated the poor guy, he just didn't appreciate the vibe he was receiving from him and the fact he was dating his partner didn't help the situation. He wanted nothing more than to warn the guy, lay down ground rules, let him know the Deeks was watching, but he knew that Kensi would kill him if he ever found out he'd said such things. His frustration was really aimed at himself, for not acting on the 'thing' between him and Kensi sooner. Things may have been different and he wouldn't be standing here being sized up by the competition. Frustration evident on his face, Deeks pulled the target in and replaced it with a fresh one. Reloading his weapon Deeks took aim to fire yet again. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Deeks let out a low breath before lowering his weapon.

"You need to widen your stance, your feet are two close together." Gabe commented to Deeks, moving Deeks legs further apart with his own. Deeks stiffened at the touch, unsure as to what to make of it. "Now relax those shoulders, you are carrying way to much tension in them to shoot accurately." Gabe continued massaging Deeks shoulders into place. At this Deeks tried to move out of the touch but was there was nowhere to go. "Now try" Gabe smiled, whispering in Deeks ear. Deeks followed the instruction of Gabe, in hopes it would get the other man to move out of his space and into someone else's. Firing another round, Gabe still didn't take the hint, nor did he move away from Deeks, not even the abrupt arrival of Kensi caused the man to move.

Kensi was stopped in her tracks by the sight of Gabe's body pressed up behind Deeks. "Should I come back later?" Kensi asked indicating to the door.  
"No I was just informing Gabe about the inappropriate touching rules Hetty has" Deeks commented, sending Kensi a 'help me' signal with his eyes. Kensi's smile grew wider as she shuffled on the spot and looked pointedly at Gabe who rolled his eyes.

Stepping back out of Deeks' space Gabe smiled. "Hetty needs my help anyway" Sauntering across the room, Gabe placed a soft kiss on Kensi's cheek before winking at Deeks, out of the sight on Kensi.

Deeks remained rooted on the spot in front of the booth, unsure as to what to say or do. Had that really happened? Was that real inappropriate touching and not the usual joking touching that the team usually took part in? Did Gabe really wink at him or did he imagine it? As these thoughts flew through Deeks mind, Kensi continued to stare at Deeks uncertain as to where to start.

"Ah…he was… we were…" Deeks started flustered pointing from the target and back again. Kensi nodded smiling. She knew exactly what Gabe was doing. He was getting to know Deeks in more way than one, and trying to make him even more jealous with the kiss, classic Gabe.

"Deeks"

Deeks looked back to Kensi, connecting his eyes to hers. "Are you okay? Sam and Callen said you were upset." Kensi started moving closer to Deeks.

"Of course not, why would I be?" Deeks responded almost instantly.

"Don't lie to me Deeks" Kensi sternly warned, now standing directly in front of Kensi. "What is the problem?" Kensi asked more bluntly. Deeks looked down into Kensi's eyes and knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Why are you hiding this thing with Gabe from me?" Deeks blurted out, sounding like a teenage boy.

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything." Kensi retorted folding her arms across her chest. Deeks noticed the movement and picked up on the defensive behaviour.

"Well he has been around over a week, and you still haven't thought to introduce us?" Deeks pointed out, trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"Well the timing hasn't really been sufficient" Kensi blatantly lied. It wasn't the timing or the setting, it was Kensi's fear that Gabe would reveal all if given the chance to meet Deeks and his Cupid tendencies wouldn't be able to be supressed. Deeks scoffed at Kensi.

"Really Kens? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Are you jealous?" Kensi boldly asked, unsure where the words had come from. Deeks didn't answer immediately, taken aback by the words from Kensi.

"No. I'm concerned, why it is you feel you need to hide your relationship from me? We're partners, you have my back I have yours?" Deeks tired.

"I'm not hiding anything from you; I was just trying to find the best way to explain to you that…"

"Sweetie, Hetty needs you for a fitting." Gabe informed sticking his head through the door to the firing range, cutting Kensi off from finishing her sentence. Kensi and Deeks look away from one another to glare at Gabe, Kensi angrily and Deeks jealously.

"Did I interrupt something?" Gabe asked sheepishly.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Kensi and Deeks responded before looking at one another again. "Hetty is waiting in the dressing room for you." Gabe whispered loudly and quickly as he closed the door behind himself.

"Sweetie? Really? And you get angry at me for Princess?" Deeks mocked.

"Deeks…" Kensi started warningly.

"Hetty is waiting; you know how impatient she is…" Deeks reminded walking towards the door, leaving Kensi behind him. Kensi sighed and followed behind Deeks. Deeks held the door open for Kensi with a small smile.

"We will talk later" Kensi informed in a tone that left no room for argument. Deeks nodded and closed the door behind Kensi as she left to find Hetty… and Gabe.

* * *

**An:/ There you have it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An:/ Another chapter, here we go. Hope it wasn't to long of a delay. Going to be publishing the first chapter of another fic soon, so keep your eyes open!**  
**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts etc, they really do motivate people :) Please enjoy**  
**Lottie.**

Disclaimer: Just realised hadn't done one of these bad boys in a while, thought I should get on it... 

* * *

Entering the infamous NCIS wardrobe/dressing room that Hetty proudly upheld, Kensi grumbled under her breath. "Don't pout Kens, you'll get awful wrinkles." Gabe commented pulling Kensi into a hug. Kensi didn't return the hug but rather continued to pout.

"What's a matter? Problems with the boy-toy?" Gabe joked, turning out his bottom lip.

"Yes. And it's your fault." Kensi accused moving out of the embrace.

"My fault?" Gabe questioned innocently.

"Deeks thinks we're a couple, and your little kiss thing didn't help!" Kensi pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"That was just to tease the detective. I wasn't trying to cause any trouble!" Gabe honestly informed.

"Deeks doesn't know that! He thinks we are hiding a relationship from him"

"So he's jealous…" Gabe responded in a matter of fact tone. "Let him be jealous Kens, it brings out the sexy side you were talking about. You should have seen the passion and fury he was fuelling. Nothing more attractive when a man gets that jealous over you; it had me feeling flustered." Gabe admitted fanning his face at the memory.

"Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic has you feeling flustered." Kensi chided smugly.

"I wouldn't be gay if he didn't" Gabe retorted grinning. "I say go for it Kens, he wants you as much as….."

"Ah Miss Blye, there you are. I need you try on the dressing room 1." Hetty instructed interrupting the conversation.

"A dress? What for?" Kensi questioned, knowing there were not active cases, so therefore she wouldn't require anything from the NCIS wardrobe.

"A small surveillance op; it's a in and out job. I need interior cameras placed." Hetty informed. Kensi nodded in agreement and moved into the dressing room. Hetty and Gabe shared a look.

"Are you distracting my agents Mr. Montez?" Hetty slyly asked, knowing that Gabe was definitely up to something, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Of course not Henrietta, just opening some eyes is all." Gabe shrugged casually.

"Don't open too many, I need my agents focused." Hetty warned with a small smile.

"Trust me, when I am finished they'll be more focused than ever before." Gabe confidently stated. Hetty gave a small nod, before walking past Gabe towards Kensi's change room.

"How is to coming Miss Blye?"

"It fits perfectly" Kensi commented exiting the change room. Hetty sure had an eye for her style. The dress was simple yet sassy, a deep metallic green, styled to fit the natural curves of Kensi and rested just above her knees. Gabe stood back and admired Kensi.

"My clothes suit you!" Gabe commented switching from playful Gabe to serious working Gabe, who was now checking the dress in all different areas.

"This is more than sufficient. Good work Mr. Montez." Hetty complimented, admiring the dress, smiling to herself. Kensi smiled at Gabe and Hetty, she couldn't wait for Deeks to see her in this dress.

* * *

Deeks returned to the bullpen, far less composed from when had left it. He was still confused about the events that had transpired between himself, Kensi and Gabe. Deeks couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something, that there was something the agents were yet to share with him. He knew he shouldn't have confronted Kensi the way he did, that he should have saved it for a better time and place, but she had backed him into corner leaving Deeks with minimal options. Deeks was already dreading the 'talk' that Kensi wanted to have later, for he knew that everything was going to be discussed and nothing was going to be pushed to the side and ignored. Running his hand through his hair, Deeks walked through the bullpen past Sam and Callen, taking a seat at his desk, letting out a slow breath.

"You right Deeks?" Sam questioned looking up from his paper work to face Deeks.

"You could say that…" Deeks commented casually unsure what to say to the fellow agents. Deeks knew something had occurred in the shooting range, but he wasn't a hundred precent sure and wasn't willing to discuss the possibilities with Sam or Callen, for the fear he would be ridiculed for missing a minor detail.

"Gabe?" Callen asked quizzically, already knowing the answer.

"Kensi" Deeks corrected, not wanting to even approach the situation he had gotten into with Gabe.

"Kensi?" Callen repeated confused. After Deeks had stalked out of the bullpen, followed hastily by Kensi, Sam and Callen had readily discussed what moves Gabe would be making on Deeks at that very moment. Gabe had flamboyantly doted on Callen from the moment he met him, but after a stern talking to by Kensi, Gabe apologetically stopped the bold actions and became good friends with the agent. After experiencing the advances of Gabe himself, Callen knew the signs of when Gabe had made his move and Deeks was showing every one of them.

"Where is Kensi?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder, expecting the junior agent to enter the bullpen any minute.

"In wardrobe with Hetty" Deeks replied nonchalantly, opting to leave Gabe out of the equation.

"We don't have any open cases." Sam remarked, sharing a look with Callen. The two agents looked back at Deeks who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't ask me, Hetty only asked for Kensi"

"Surveillance maybe?" Sam pondered aloud, receiving a nod from Callen.

An ear ringing whistle from the rafters above confirmed the sudden revelation. Deeks craned his neck to see a grinning Eric leaning on the railing, pointing to Ops over his shoulder. The agents and detective made their way up the stairs and entered Ops, where Hetty, Kensi and Gabe were already waiting. Deeks shared a look with Kensi from across the room, choosing to sit beside Nell in Eric's vacant chair, which caused Kensi to narrow her eyes.

"Is he even allowed in here?" Deeks whispered to Nell, who looked at the ground, biting back a laugh as she told Deeks to be quiet before they were caught by Hetty.

"The Jaded Dragon, is an up and coming in the night club scene. No one knows where it came from or how the owners came to own such a large lot, but rumour has it that one of LAPD's most sort after drug runner Paddy Hillingdon is using the new club as a drug exchange location, for funds in return." Eric explained diligently.

"This hasn't been confirmed though" Deeks chimed in, having known the details of the case since the file landed on his desk.

"Hillingdon has been seen entering the club on several occasions and just last week a Petty Officer Andy Collins entered the club and turned up four days later, dazed with no memories of the past week. A considerable amount of drugs was found in his system, but there are no interior cameras to allow any insight into how the Petty Officer ended up in his condition." Hetty informed sternly.

"So you want us to gain entry tonight, place cameras, get out and then we can go from there?" Callen concluded looking from the screen to Hetty.

"Indeed Mr. Callen" Hetty confirmed. "Miss Blye and Mr. Deeks shall be placing the internal camera's, whilst you and Mr. Hanna provide exterior surveillance and if needed back up." Callen nodded and looked over at Kensi who was watching Deeks, who was ignoring her gaze. Callen internally scorned Gabe; he knew that it was the man's fault that Kensi and Deeks wouldn't even look at each other directly, let alone talk to one another, Callen was definitely going to speaking to Gabe very soon.

"You have the rest of the afternoon to prepare for the operation. Miss Blye, Miss Jones has some things to discuss with you and Mr. Deeks you are needed in wardrobe." Hetty commented. Deeks fought the urge to roll his eyes, he didn't appreciate the idea of being a life size 'Ken' doll for Hetty but he knew there was no choice in the matter. Standing Deeks shared an unamused look with Nell as he turned on the spot, to which he discovered a very content Gabe looking himself over appreciably.

"Now let's see what I can do with you"

* * *

Deeks entered the 'Jaded Dragon' not long after Kensi, as per instruction of Sam and Callen who were outside maintaining exterior surveillance. Kensi and Deeks hadn't spoken to each other since the shooting range, only sharing glances every so often when something was mention pertaining to the surveillance operation. It was decided that Kensi and Deeks were to enter separately so more cameras could be place around the club with less suspicion being raised.

After an afternoon spent complaining, Deeks had been dressed by Gabe much to his discomfort. Gabe had Deeks in a pair of jeans that he didn't even know where in his size range and didn't think they would be ever again and a skin tight white dress shirt. It wasn't much different from anything Hetty would have made him wear but it was disconcerting that Gabe had taken specific measures to ensure that every item fitted immaculately.

Approaching the bar, Deeks tried to find Kensi in the thick crowd of people, knowing that her specific target was the more secluded areas of the club. Ordering a club soda, Deeks leant against the bar, scanning the room of potential camera locations. That was when he spotted Kensi in the crowded room. She had secured a spot on the heavily packed dance floor and showed no signs of leaving it any time soon. She was moving her hips to the beat of the music, her entire body pressed hard against her dancing partner, her eyes closed caught in the beat of the music. Deeks mouth went dry as he watched Kensi dance seductively with the man behind her, not even taking the moment to be jealous for he knew it was an op. In her current state, Kensi was effortlessly blending in with the packed dance floor, in no way raising any suspicions.

Deeks continued to watch Kensi dance with intense passion, and it wasn't until the guy Kensi was dancing with whispered something her ear did Kensi open her eyes, which instantly met Deeks. Kensi's eyes appeared a shade darker, her lips slightly parted as she continued to dance rhythmically with her partner, but her eyes never left Deeks. Deeks was so caught up in the moment, watching Kensi dance, that he hadn't noticed that Kensi's dance partner was indeed Gabe. Gabe had been watching Deeks appreciatively stare at Kensi from the moment he had taken his place at the bar and was doing some serious staring in return, but Deeks was so caught up in the moment that he hadn't realised that Gabe was returning his gaze.

"Your partner is enjoying the show" Gabe whispered in Kensi's ear. Kensi bit her bottom lip, not even bothering to respond to Gabe's remark, her eyes still not leaving Deeks. Kensi could tell that Deeks hadn't recognised Gabe yet for she still couldn't read any jealousy present in his eyes, which was definitely there earlier that day. Gabe leaned in closer to Kensi and winked in the direction of Deeks, before smiling brightly. Recognition passed through Deeks eyes and Kensi tensed. Deeks couldn't believe what he was seeing, Kensi had been dancing with Gabe this entire time and he hadn't noticed and the fact the Gabe had just winked at him yet again.

Deeks eyes narrowed as he began to scrutinize the movements of Gabe, the placement of his hands and the fact he had his head in the crook of Kensi's neck and was undoubtedly whispering in her ear. The current operation was forgotten in an instant as Deeks continued to jealously size up Gabe from across the room. _Why would Kensi openly flaunt her new boyfriend in front of him and not expect him to be mad?_ Deeks thought to himself as he continued to watch the dancing pair. Gabe was biting back a smile, he couldn't help himself. He knew that the detective was watching and he knew that he was becoming increasingly frustrated as he had in the shooting range.

"Romeo is getting jealous" Gabe breathlessly whispered in Kensi's ear.

"That probably has something to do with the hand you have on my hip" Kensi retorted smartly. Gabe smirked at this and continued to leer at Deeks, a smirk on his lips.

"Kensi if you don't act on this thing with your partner, I certainly will." Gabe bluntly informed.

"Gabe…" Kensi warned knowing where this was going and not wanting to have the conversation knowing that the entire team would be able to hear her end of the conversation.

"I'm serious Kens, look at that man. You can tell by just the look in his eyes that he wants you right now" Gabe said in a matter of fact tone.

"Not now" Kensi responded. Before Gabe could press any further the song came to an end and Kensi turned to face Gabe. "I'm going to go freshen up" Kensi said winking at Gabe, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the dance floor to place several more cameras.

Deeks watched Kensi leave the dance floor and had to fight the urge to follow her. Knowing she had gone to place cameras, Deeks remained at the bar and scouted potential areas of his own, as he tried to get the vision of Kensi dancing out of his head. Moving through the crowd, Gabe made his way towards Deeks who was now slowly making his way to the back exit. After some skilful dodging Gabe had managed to catch up to Deeks.

"Martin" Gabe called taping Deeks on the shoulder. Deeks stopped and turned on the spot, did he really just call him Martin? Nobody had called him that since it was written on his birth certificate.

"Gabriel?" Deeks responded confused.

"We need to talk" Gabe decided, sounding like Kensi had earlier.

"Now really isn't the best time" Deeks said emphasising that situation.

"It will just take a second Sweetie; it needs to be said before Kens returns." Martin and Sweetie? Deeks was becoming quite concerned about the guy.

"All I want to say is that I've seen the way you look at Kensi and I've heard just about everything Kens has to say about you and I think that it's time to act on that 'thing' before one of you end up regretting it." Gabe blurted out, surprising Deeks, shocking him into silence, for he was certainly not expecting that. Deeks eyed Gabe suspiciously, unsure as to what to make of what he had just revealed to him.

"Deeks, Kensi placed the last of her cameras, we just need one covering the back exit and we're done." Callen said through the comms. Deeks nodded, not realising that Sam and Callen couldn't see him.

"Deeks?" Callen repeated.

"Ah… copy that. Placing last camera now" Deeks confirmed, looking at Gabe one last time before disappearing through the crowd. Gabe smiled to himself, he'd planted the thoughts in the partners minds and now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

**An:/ I hope that everyone enjoyed, this was in no way meant to offend any one or anything like that. I'm hoping it didn't but I'm just covering my bases. **  
**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**An:/**  
**Here is the last chapter of this particular story. I am working on about three others at the moment, one I've already started to publish [OP-LYMPICS] which will be updated soon. Thanks to everyone who responded to this story in some way & I hope that this concludes the story sufficiently.**  
**Please enjoy **

**Lottie.**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. **

* * *

The entire ride back to Ops, Deeks mind was a blur. He still hadn't comprehended what Gabe had said to him. _I've heard just about everything Kens has to say about you…_ What was that supposed to mean? Kensi talked about him with Gabe. She'd openly discussed their relationship… partnership with her boyfriend? Deeks wasn't even sure if Gabe was even her boyfriend any more. He definitely wasn't her brother after what he'd seen tonight. The last possibility was that maybe Gabe was a close friend, but the way they'd been dancing wasn't how close friends would, Deeks decided.

At that thought, Deeks closed his eyes and envisioned what he had witnessed earlier in the night, knowing that he would never be able to get that vision of Kensi dancing out of his mind. The way her hips swayed to the music, the seductive look on her face and the way her eyes darkened when they had met his across the room. Opening his eyes Deeks tried to keep the small smile off his face, for he was now sitting next to Kensi in the back of Sam's car and was definitely having a much harder time concentrating after that visualisation. Distracting himself, Deeks tried to think of everything other than his partner and opted to focus on Gabe. Deeks wanted to know what Kensi had said about him to Gabe and was curious as to where Gabe was currently. Had they left him at the club?

"How was it in there?" Sam asked from behind the wheel, breaking the silence that had been present in the car since the Op had been completed.

"Overcrowded" Deeks complained.

"Good music" Kensi remarked looking at Deeks.

"Any sign of Hillingdon?" Callen asked looking in the rear view mirror at Kensi and Deeks. Both the agent and detective were looking out separate windows, not fully invested in the conversation.

"I never spotted him or any of his known associates" Deeks responded meeting Callen's eyes in the mirror. Callen raised an eye brow at Deeks, causing Deeks to slightly shake his head in response. The message was clear there was nothing case related to talk about.

"Did Gabe enjoy his night out?" Callen asked immediately changing the subject. At the mention of Gabe, Kensi brightened immediately.

"Yes he did. Couldn't drag him away, he's still at the club partying the night away."

"Meet someone did he?" Sam smirked, causing Deeks to snort quietly.

"It's Gabe you know he did." Kensi said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, sending Deeks a glare.

"You know what else he did?" Kensi asked as they pulled into the Ops parking lot.

"What?" Callen asked looking back at Kensi and Deeks, who were now looking at one another, Deeks with suspicion and Kensi with a mischievous grin.

"He asked for Deeks number!"

Deeks mouth fell open in shock. For the second time that night, he was left speechless. The grin that had formed on Kensi's face was like no other Deeks had seen before and he was just waiting for the jibes from Sam and Callen.

"Why? Why would he ask that?" Deeks finally stammered.

"Really Deeks? You call yourself a detective?" Kensi sniggered getting out of the car, followed by Sam and Callen.

Deeks stopped for a moment and thought back to the events that occurred over the past two weeks. From Kensi's excited phone calls, the mysterious winks, Gabe not even noticing when Kensi was 'flirting' with him, the inappropriate touching and the cutsie nick-names, it all made sense now and it had taken Deeks this long to realise. Deeks sighed and opened the door to car, and leant against the roof.

"Gabe's gay isn't he?" Deeks asked defeated, not wanting to hear the answer from his team mates but also needing the confirmation.

"Just figuring this out are we twinkle toes?" Sam mocked clapping Deeks on the shoulder.

Deeks pushed off the car, put his hands on his hips and tilted his head back to hide his sarcastic laugh. This was just perfect he had been jealous of the actions of a gay guy. He had let Kensi see him get jealous of Gabe, he'd let her see his reactions and now was being made a fool for it. Deeks was internally kicking himself for acting like a jealous idiot, and there was no way he was going to be able argue that he hadn't been, everyone had seen it including himself.

"Deeks we tried to warn you" Callen tried as he started towards the door. Deeks nodded his acknowledgment and continued to look at the ground, hiding his impending embarrassment. He really didn't want to have to look at Kensi because he wasn't sure what he would find there. Sam and Callen exchanged a nervous look before entering the building. They had plenty of jokes still left in there system but they knew they were going to have to wait for another time, the news still to fresh for Deeks.

"So this is the part where we talk later?" Deeks asked sheepishly, looking up to face Kensi. Kensi couldn't help but smile. Watching Deeks features, Kensi took several steps towards Deeks, into his personal space so she could see his face more clearly in the dim light.

"Deeks, I'm sorry…" Kensi started, knowing she should have stopped this long ago and told Deeks the truth. It wasn't' fair of her to keep such a thing from her partner, especially when everyone else knew the situation but Kensi really had assumed that Deeks would have done just about everything to find out about her relationship with Gabe.

"It's okay Kens" Deeks cut off, maintaining eye contact with Kensi.

"I should have just told you straight out." Kensi continued ignoring Deeks, referring to Gabe.

"Kensi you don't have too…." Deeks tried, despite knowing that Kensi wasn't going to stop until she'd said what she wanted to.

"Gabe is a very old friend of mind, my ah… gay friend and I shouldn't have let you think otherwise."

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," Deeks provided not wanting Kensi to take all the blame. He had made the assumptions and overlooked all the obvious signs due to his jealously.

"I just thought it was obvious really," Kensi smirked "It wasn't like he tried to hide it."

"A small lapse in judgement caused by some minor jealously" Deeks admitted a smirk of his own on his face.

"So you were jealous?" Kensi mocked, raising her eyebrows in feigned shock. Deeks bit back a laugh and looked everywhere but Kensi. Had he really just admit to Kensi that he'd been jealous? That was something he definitely hadn't planned on doing any time soon. Deeks continued to focus on anything but Kensi, causing Kensi to nudge his ribs to gain his attention. Deeks returned his gaze to Kensi, but was at a loss for words.

"Did I say jealous, I meant curious…" Deeks tried with a grin, still kicking himself for admitting to Kensi that he had been jealous of her 'relationship' with Gabe.

"Deeks…"

"Gabe informs me you've been talking about me," Deeks commented trying to change the subject and get the heat of himself. It was now Kensi's turn to be speechless. She never thought Gabe would say anything to Deeks about their conversations, but apparently she was wrong.

"Just informing him of how jealous you have been" Kensi joked taking another step closer to Deeks. Deeks nodded slowly his grin growing wider, knowing he had been caught out. Neither Kensi nor Deeks said anything, both just staring at one another, waiting for the other to fill the silence. Kensi scanned Deeks eyes and she could tell he was holding back that he had more to say but wasn't willing to reveal all. Deeks shuffled nervously under Kensi's scrutiny knowing she could hold his gaze as long as he could hers; this standoff wasn't going to end any time soon. After several more moments, Deeks shuffled minutely closer to Kensi and took a deep breath.

"Kens I…."

The sound of car door slamming caused Kensi's eyes to snap away from Deeks. Deeks let out a low breath, thankful yet annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

"Kensi," Gabe called approaching from the street seeing Kensi in the dim light "And Martin," Gabe commented waggling his eye brows suggestively.

"Martin… really?" Deeks mouthed to himself still not liking the sound of it.

"Am I interrupting again?" Gabe asked smirking as he took in the scene before him, the close proximity of the partners, the look of frustration on Kensi's face and the relief on Deeks'. He was most definitely interrupting something.

"Yes"

"Yes"

Kensi and Deeks responded simultaneously, agreeing with one another. Kensi and Deeks shared a surprised look before turning back to Gabe. It was very rare that the partners agree when a moment had been disturbed.

"I think I'll just go find Sam and Callen" Gabe whispered awkwardly stepping around Kensi and Deeks, who trailed him with their eyes. Kensi shook her head at Gabe, only he would find a way to make a tension fuelled moment worse. Deeks watched Gabe saunter off towards the Mission, the words he'd spoken to him earlier in the night echoing in his head. '_I think that it's time to act on that 'thing' before one of you end up regretting it'_

"Gabe" Deeks called, causing Gabe to turn on his heel with a grin.

"Yes Sweetie"

"What you told me tonight, was it true?" Deeks asked, whilst Kensi eyed him suspiciously. Gabe's grin grew even wider, beaming with mischief.

"Every last bit of it!" Gabe confirmed winking at Deeks yet again before, pushing the doors to Ops dramatically as though he was making a great entry into the sanctuary of Ops. Deeks smiled to himself before turning back to face Kensi who was fixing him with an inquisitive stare. Deeks could see the wheels turning in Kensi's head as she tried to put the pieces of the conversation together. Deeks knew she was missing one important aspect and there was no doubt in Deeks mind that Kensi was going to ask about it.

"What did Gabe have to say?" Kensi questioned as Deeks pre-empted.

"He had some advice for me. Told me to do some things before I'd regret it" Deeks quizzically answered leaving Kensi looking even more confused.

"Do what exactly?"

"This" Deeks responded, leaning down, closing the small gap between his and Kensi's lips. Kensi hesitated for second before realising what was happening. Returning the heated kiss, Kensi's hands snaked up to Deeks shoulders, as his hands cupped her face. After several more moments, Deeks pulled back, internally hoping that he hadn't just ruined his three year friendship, partnership, relationship or whatever it was he had with Kensi, with one kiss. The partners stood rooted on the spot still watching each other vividly, Kensi's hands still on Deeks shoulders.

"Gabe told you do that?" Kensi breathed a small smile on her lips. Deeks didn't respond straight away, shocked that he was still alive and that Kensi hadn't beaten him half to death. A smirk forming on his lips Deeks began to respond to Kensi's question but what cut off.

"Well he told me to do this" Kensi grinned, pulling Deeks into yet another heated kiss, which Deeks returned eagerly, feeling the smile on that was beginning to form on Kensi's lips. Releasing her grip on Deeks' shoulders Kensi stepped out of Deeks embrace a smile on her face.

"You should have listened to Gabe a lot sooner" Deeks breathed taking in the sight of Kensi, who was practically glowing.

"I'll keep that in mind" Kensi hoarsely replied, now sizing Deeks up again. Deeks noticed Kensi's wandering eyes and his smile grew wider.

"We good Kens?"

Kensi's eyes met his and Deeks knew his answer. Deeks reached out and pulled Kensi into yet another kiss. He was never going to get tired of doing that.

* * *

Hetty stood at the arching window, which overlooked the exterior court yard/car park. Hetty had been hovering by the window since the arrival of Sam and Callen in Ops was not followed by her junior agent and detective. Callen had informed Hetty of the current situation, of the completed op and the heated discussion that was most likely occurring in the Mission parking lot. Hetty had dismissed her senior agents and had taken her perch at the window. Now watching the two younger team members embrace brought a small smile to Hetty's face. She knew that it was inevitable from the day she had acquired Deeks for her team, the magnetism between the agent and detective clearly evident and the current situation continued to prove this.

"Told you I'd be opening some eyes," Gabe commented coming to stand beside Hetty. Hetty didn't even flinch but rather exchanged a sly look with Gabe.

"I see that Mr. Montez, we shall see in time how this plays out," Hetty responded patting Gabe on the arm. Gabe moved to put his arm around Hetty's shoulders. Hetty readily accepted the affection of Gabe, a rare act for didn't usually allow such actions to occur between herself and the agents, but Gabe held a special place in her heart.

"Trust me Hetty, you have nothing to worry about," Gabe smiled as he watched Kensi and Deeks walk towards Ops, hand in hand. Hetty trailed the pair with her eyes as they entered the front doors, before looking up at Gabe who winked at Hetty.

"Cheeky bastard"

* * *

**An:/**  
**There we have it! Keep an eye out for my newest stories. Thanks again :) **


End file.
